


A Little Bit of This

by SquidLawd



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidLawd/pseuds/SquidLawd
Summary: A series of oneshots and a few sequels. Mostly stories about Jlaire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If Claire had asked Jim to the dance sooner

Jim sighed as he prepared yet another meal for his mother. It's not that he didn't like cooking, or anything like that, but it was the fact that his mother never seemed to take a break. Sometimes she would be gone for the entire weekend. And now, on top of this, he had to deal with his Spanish exam and the...amulet.  
The kitchen timer beeped and he flipped the sandwich onto a plate. Grilled cheese sandwiches. One of his mother's favorite.  
"Jim! Where are you?!" Outside the window was Toby, waving frantically at him. "It's 7:55!"  
Checking the time on the microwave, he yelped and went to grab his backpack and his bike.

"Are- we gonna- take the canal- again?" Toby panted as he tried to keep up with Jim. Jim nodded as the canal came closer.  
"We can make this jump! Let's go!"  
He glanced at the pile of rocks he had found the amulet in.  
"What are you waiting for?? Hurry!"  
They made it to their classes just in time to hear the final bell ring.

“And what of the Aztecs, Jim?”  
He started as Mr.Strickler called on him.  
“Yes?” Jim answered, then realized that on the board was a map.  
“Where did the Aztecs first live?” Strickler said impatiently, tapping his foot.  
Now that Jim and his friends all knew about Strickler, it was vital to not screw up, saying something that would reveal their thoughts.  
“They….” Claire looked at him sympathetically. Just then, the bell rang.  
Jim quickly got up, trying to avoid Strickler and ran out of the class.  
“Jim, may I talk to-”  
Luckily, he was far away by then. He heard footsteps behind him and turned.  
“Wait up!” Claire laughed as she walked up next to him. “It’s pretty hard, paying attention to Strickler now that you know who he is?”  
Jim laughed. “Yeah.”  
They walked in silence when Claire suddenly spoke up.  
“You...are going to the Spring Fling, right? Has anyone asked you yet?”  
Jim started sweating. He was going to ask her, but he hadn’t found “the right moment” yet.  
“Haha, um, no. No one has asked me yet. I was going to ask someone else, but I didn’t have the guts-”  
“Hey you two! Quit stalling and go to your classes!” A teacher called out.  
Claire nodded, and before Jim could head off in his direction, Claire grabbed his sleeve and asked, “Do you want to go to the Spring Fling with me?”


	2. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve and they're all counting down.

Claire jumped up and down. "Isn't this exciting?" Jim nodded, grinning. They were climbing down the staircase to Troll Market to celebrate New Years.  
“Hey guys- wait- UP!” They both turned around just in time to duck out of Argh’s and Toby’s way. “Watch out!...” Toby said meekly over his shoulder. Argh turned a bit, shrugging. Jim and Claire turned to each other before laughing and continuing down the steps.

A troll was standing on a stage when they got down the stairs. “ALRIGHT, TROLLS! TODAY IS A TIME OF CELEBRATION!” He spotted Jim and smiled.

“And! We have our little human Trollhunter here and….who’s this, your girlfriend?” The troll bellowed out.

Jim blushed. “N-no Claire? She’s not my-”

The troll ignored him, announcing, “AND HERE WE HAVE OUR HUMAN TROLLHUNTER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND, CLAIRE!”

The trolls cheered as they lifted them both up and onto the stage with the speaker troll.

“Now, we have this little tradition for New Years that you humans do too. Every year, the Trollhunter chooses a member of the opposite gender to come up the stage and kiss. But since you have a girlfriend, you already have each other!” The troll, ‘Rocky’, his nametag read, turned and looked down at them.

“New Years Countdown guys!” Toby shouted out, ignoring the flustered looks Jim and Claire was sending him.

“Well, I only have one thing to say now.” Claire took his hands and smiled.

“10!”

“What’s that?” Jim turned around, giving up on signaling Toby to do something to distract the trolls.

“9!”

“I really enjoyed being in the play with you.” Claire said, shifting closer.

“8!”

Jim smiled. “Me too. It was fun. I especially liked it when I was dead.”

“7!”

“Why’s that?” 

“6!”

“Cause you kissed me.” Jim said, grinning impishly.

“5!”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” She laughed a bit.

“4!”

“Why do you say that?”

“3!”

“Because I’m about to do it again.”

“2...1!”

“HAPPY NEW YEARS!”


End file.
